Electronic devices, and in particular computers, typically are enclosed in chassis which permit users to modify components. For instance, computer users may wish to add additional components, remove defective components or change components to vary functionality. Previously, changing components was time consuming because of the mechanisms for securing the chassis.
Existing securing systems may fail to properly secure the chassis cover to the chassis or do not allow easy access. Additionally, front mounted components such as floppy drives, CD-ROM drives and the like may be difficult for users to remove. For instance, users may wish to have easy access to internal components to change, add, or remove components. Current securing systems for chassis have failed to include a positive securing mechanism. For example, during transport chassis doors may become dislodged.
Moreover, in some situation security is an issue. For example, in business, academic, and organizational environments computers are often managed by trained personnel. Thus, resource owners may wish to discourage unauthorized users from altering systems, minimize vandalism, component theft and the like. Previous systems either fail to address security, or included bulky devices which may be difficult to operate or are aesthetically unattractive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a chassis locking bar capable of securing a chassis from a rear portion of the chassis.